


The Dark Fate

by Kitty1217 (HibariTsuna)



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Odyssey 2017, Odyssey 2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibariTsuna/pseuds/Kitty1217
Summary: Nox and The Morrigan have a mysterious conversation in the darkest of nights. I wrote this with the idea of connecting Odyssey 2017 and Odyssey 2018. First Smite Fanfiction.





	The Dark Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that is smite. The Gods featured in this fanfiction are not own by me. Only my believe in every god in the world is mine. Please support the official release~

Ravens flew around the dark night as a lone figure walked in it. One of the many ravens that were flying floated around and descended slowly. A hand went up, and the raven landed on the staff that said hand held. The purple in the staff somehow glew in the darkness.

The night suddenly became darker and white eyes looked around, knowing what -or who in this case- was around.

"This was all you, wasn't it?" A feminine voice sounded around.

"What do you mean," head turned and white eyes landed on a spot on the darkness, "Nox?"

A lone figure with a candelabrum on their right hand came out of the shadows. "The events that happened." Her voice echoed still around them. The shadows seeing as being part of her, part of her long dark dress.

The raven caw and flapped its wings as if calling for attention and the right hand of the one holding the staff stroke its head, telling it to calm down.

"The Roman Empire is in chaos. It wasn't supposed to be like this." A shadow wrapped around Nox's left hand and she stared at it with her unseen eyes.

"That sounds like the work of Discordia to me." Said the other figure playfully.

"Morrigan." Nox's voice sounded serious. "Discordia might be the Goddess that causes conflict but none of this was according to fate." Her face turned towards The Morrigan and her face became more sullen if possible. "You control the Fates. Only you could have changed the Fates of every God."

The Morrigan gave a small smile, as if this was not her problem at all. "I believe…" she paused and turned around slowly, looking to the other ravens that were flying around. "This is all fate." she continued. "If it was my fate to change the Fates, then wouldn't you say it is all according to Fate?" She turned again towards Nox and her smile was more cynical than it was a few seconds ago.

"That may sound right, but that is not correct and you know it." Nox gripped her Candelabrum tighter. "I told Athena to go back to her home. Fate wasn't like this, but it will change once again if she did not go back to Greece."

"That was the wise choice," she began, the multiple souls in her talking at once. "If she had not return, then…" She gave a small smile again. "But…" she raised her right hand once again, her index finger, making the silent symbol, "let's not say anything else, Okay?" She gave her another smile and finally turned around, continuing on her path to her next location. When Nox could not see her face anymore, her smile turned sullen and only a whisper left her mouth, "For only Hades and I will carry on this burden…"

But as night was her realm, Nox heard her anyways..

And as she sank into the shadows, Nox gave a sad smile…


End file.
